


Warm Me Up

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Boyfriends, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, In Love, Louis warms Harry up, M/M, Smut, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're shooting their new video and it's bloody cold. Or the one where Harry is freezing so Louis warms him up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Harry doesn't mind the cold, he really doesn't. He doesn't mind pulling on jackets and scarves and fluffy hats to stay warm, Louis says he's adorable all bundled up, so yeah he doesn't mind. But, he's really more of a warm weather person and loves being able to go to the beach or lounge around their flat in well nothing.

Today is not one of those days, at all.

They're at the shoot for their new video and it's bloody freezing. He's wrapped in layers but the wind and cold feels like it's going right through them. Meanwhile, Louis' just got on a grey sweater, a zip up hoodie, and a jacket with a fur rimmed hood. He's clutching a hot water bottle to him but otherwise he seems fine as he kicks the football around with Liam and Niall who don't seem to be too bothered by the cold either. And then there's Zayn... looking like a fucking model, not even shivering.

Louis hasn't been kicking the ball around too long before he notices Harry grabbing a blanket and pulling it around his shoulders looking rather miserable. He coos softly at his handsome boyfriend and abandons the ball in favor of going over to him.

"Alright there Haz?" He questions walking up to Harry's bundled figure.

"M' freezing." Harry pouts tugging the blanket tighter around him.

Louis smiles softly at him and sits down next to him. He pushes Harry to sit back against the back of the seat then angles him a little before tugging at the blanket. Harry whined in protest as Louis pulled the blanket open but makes a noise of happiness when Louis snuggles into him and pulls the blanket around both of them.

He wraps his arms around Harry's middle and rests his head on Harry's chest while Harry holds the blanket around them.

"Better?" Louis questioned getting a hand up under Harry's layers of clothes so he can press his fingers to the soft skin of his side.

"Much." Harry replied pressing his nose into Louis' longer hair.

He told him the other day he needed a haircut to which Louis replied he liked his longer hair. Harry had blinked then said 'but you're not 18 anymore' to which Louis had glared at him with a quirked eyebrow. And of course Harry had immediately crawled over to Louis on their large 'L' shaped sofa and curled into his side murmuring that he loved him and Louis' glare instantly vanished as he pulled his taller boyfriend close.

"When we get home I'll really warm you up." Louis stated tilting his head up he could kiss Harry's jaw.

And on cue Harry blushed and hardened in his jeans some.

"Lou..." He whined turning his face towards his blue eyed love. "You can't say things like that when we're out in public."

Louis huffed a laugh and snuggled deeper into Harry, shielding himself from the wind. This was the advantage of coming out two months ago. There had been some backlash but most people supported them and they had even gained more fans. Now, Louis could lace their fingers together in public just like he always wanted to and Harry can wrap his arms around Louis' shoulders and kiss him sweetly in public just like he always wanted to.

"Just speaking the truth babe." Louis said smirking against Harry's chest.

Harry sighed, "Hey..." and Louis looked up with bright, amused eyes. "Love you."

A soft smile pulled at Louis' lips as he tilted his head up more and reached up to curl his hand around the back of Harry's scarf covered neck and pull him in. He kissed him tenderly, his body warming like it always did when they kissed.

"Love you too Haz." Louis stated quietly as he pulled away and tucked himself back into Harry.

The rest of the video shoot was spent shooting scenes and then curling up together under the blanket. They ignored the teasing from the other lads and fell into their own little world, just focusing on each other.

As soon as the shoot was done, Louis seized Harry's hand in his own and practically dragged him down the pier and to the car that was waiting to take them home.

The flat was cool when they arrived but they immediately shed their layers of clothes.

"I'm glad that's over, I can't feel my toes or fingers." Harry said hanging his coat on the peg by the door.

Louis chuckled as he hung his own jacket up and pulled off the zip up hoodie as he toed off his shoes.

"Come on baby, I'll warm you up." He smiled sinfully, as Harry rub his hands up and down his arms trying to warm  up.

Harry followed after Louis willingly as the older lad walked to their bedroom. As soon as Louis shut the door behind Harry he was reaching out and puling Harry's sweater up and over his head, tossing it away from them and looping his arms around Harry's neck to kiss him fiercely. Harry hummed happily, curling his own arms around Louis' waist and clutching the fabric of his sweater. He whined softly, giving Louis' sweater a tug and Louis stepped back to pull it off.

"Shit Harry, your hands are cold." Louis hissed as Harry's hands made contact with his bare skin.

Louis pushed Harry back to the bed and the taller fell back onto it with a soft thud, shimmying to the middle while Louis ridded himself of his jeans before following. He undid Harry's skin tight skinnies and pulled them down his long legs along with his dark blue briefs.

"Gonna warm you up so good." Louis murmured as he ran his hands up Harry's legs, over his thighs, and to his hips - caressing his soft skin.

Harry whined in his throat and Louis smiled before dipping down and planting open mouth kisses to Harry's hips.

"Lou..." Harry gasped feeling Louis dip into the V of his hips.

"Stay still for me baby." Louis responded sneaking his hand up to grasp Harry's erection making the younger lad shift his hips off the bed and into the touch.

Louis glided his hand up and down Harry's shaft a few times, dragging his thumb across his slit, using the pre-cum as a form of lube. When Harry was fully hard, Louis wrapped his lips around his head and sucked him down slow and steady. Harry tossed his head back in pleasure and gripped the sheets in his fists.

Louis pulled off long enough to toss Harry's legs over his shoulders and then went back down, pulling him to the back of his throat, sucking and twisting just how Harry liked it. Above him, Harry was a whimpering, moaning mess - babbling about how good it felt and how much he loved Louis.

When Harry's thighs began to quiver Louis pulled off and crawled up Harry's body and brought their lips together. Harry's hands ran down Louis' sides to his bum where he pushed his hands under Louis' boxers to knead at the flesh of his bum. He pushed Louis' boxers down and kicked them away.

Harry moaned softly at the feeling of Louis' bare skin against his own. It never got old, the thrill never went away - the warm and electric feeling was just as strong now, if not stronger, than it had been three years ago.

Louis forced himself to break the kiss and crawl off Harry so he could get the lube from the nightstand. His fingers danced over a half empty box of condoms, something they didn't use anymore unless they just didn't want to get messy, before grasping the bottle of lube and pulling it out.

Popping the cap as he settled back between Harry's spread legs, he poured out some of the lube onto his fingers and tossed the bottle down beside them. He rubbed his fingers together to warm up the lube some before dropping his hand between Harry's legs and nudging his slick finger against Harry's puckered entrance.

Harry gave a quiet groan as Louis pushed his finger in. Slowly, he began to move it in and out of Harry, loosening him up to take a second finger. When he pressed in the second Harry immediately pressed down, trying to take both all the way, gripping the bed sheets.

Soon Louis was pressing in the third finger and stretching Harry open to take him. When he pulled his fingers away after a minute, Harry whined as Louis slicked his length up.

"Patience Haz." Louis teased as he lined himself up with Harry's stretched entrance.

"We can go slow when we're making love, right now I just want you to fuck - oh FUCK!" Harry cried out as Louis thrust into him.

"You were saying darling?" Louis smirked dropping over Harry so their stomachs were pressed together and Harry's length was caught between them.

"Move." Harry gasped looping his arms around Louis' neck while Louis slipped one hand under Harry's shoulder while the other gripped Harry's hip.

Louis rested his forehead against Harry's as he thrust into him, moaning at how tight Harry was around him. Harry tilted his head up so he could kiss Louis, hot and needy. His body was singing with pleasure as Louis bottomed out over and over again, nailing his prostate every time.

"Lou - Lou - Lou!" Harry panted against Louis' lips. "M' close."

"Me too baby. Are you gonna cum for me? Gonna cum all over your pretty abs?" Louis questioned rocking into his lover faster.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna cum." Harry gasped, his legs shaking where they're wrapped around Louis' waist.

Louis gave a particularly hard thrust and Harry fell over the edge.

"LOUIS!" He cried out as his cock jerked between them and he came all over his stomach and Louis.

Louis moaned at the feeling of hot cum splashing onto his skin as he continued to thrust, frantic to reach his own orgasm. It didn't take much longer, just five more thrusts into Harry velvety smooth heat.

"Ha-Harry!" Louis exclaimed as he came inside Harry, his hips jerking.

Harry hummed, turning his head so his cheek was against the pillow while Louis sucked a love bite into his neck. Louis pulled out but kept himself draped over Harry, his face in his lovers neck as he place tender kisses there.

"Warm now?" Louis questioned curling his around Harry's neck while the other remained under his shoulder.

"Yes, very." Harry replied turning his head so he could kiss Louis' forehead. "I love you." he hummed against his skin.

"I love you too baby." Louis said softly, snuggling into Harry. "I love you too."


End file.
